Note To Self, I Miss You Terribly
by Farewell-Goodnight
Summary: Chihiros gone back to normal life and been fitting in as best she can while missing Haku, but what would happen when Haku turns up to take her back to the spirit world? And Haku looks like he did when they first met yet Chihiro's grown up !
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fic ever so i dont know how good it really will be, so reviews good and bad will be great **

**Oh and i dont own spirited away lol **

* * *

**Note To Self, I Miss You Terribly, This Is What We Call A Tradegy, Come Back To Me, Come Back To Me, To Me**

"7 years" she thought. "7 years I waited for him and he never came back. What happened? Did he forget about me? Or did Yubaba not let him leave? But he said he'd be ok with his name back" she sighed. "Maybe I should move on"

The cool autumn breeze blew in from the open window she was sat at making her soft long brown hair sweep back from her face

Another sigh

"I should move on, I mean Yuki has asked me the school dance, it would be a good opportunity to move on, and he is the cutest boy in the school, just not as cute as my Haku, hmm"

She climbed down from the window and looked at the clock. 4am. It was the same every night, she'd sit up for hours thinking about Haku and if he was ever really coming back for her. She was always surprised she managed to get up and stay awake through the day but she managed it, even if she did look very pale and was starting to look painfully skinny. That was another problem, food just didn't seem appealing anymore, not after she'd seen her parents turn into pigs because they ate too much.

She climbed into bed, maybe shed get a few hours sleep.

* * *

The alarm went off at 7am sharp. Tiredly she switched it off and got up not wanting to sleep anymore. 

"Hey Chihiro you up??" a voice called from outside her bedroom door

"Yeh mom im up" she replied

"Okay hun, come and get some breakfast before you go to school"

Chihiro didn't reply. Her mom was always trying to get her to eat breakfast but she never did. There had been countless arguments about her weight, Chihiro always insisting she didn't have a problem, she just was never hungry.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was thin. Even her friends had started to comment on it. But there was nothing she could do about it. But maybe Haku could. She always thought Haku could fix her problems.

She got washed and dressed and went out the door towards school, avoiding her parents and breakfast.

Waiting at the end of the road was her best friend Misha. Chihiro had many friends but none she trusted as much as Misha. Misha was the only one who knew about Haku, and had actually believed her.

She was easily the prettiest girl in the school, her long blonde hair, dazzling green eyes, fine featured face and slim toned body made her stunning.

"Hey Chi!" Misha called "You studied for the test today?"

"Me study, no way" Chihiro replied with a smile. Misha always made her smile for some reason

"Ha ha thought not. But you know your grade average is really low this year, maybe you should study for one test just so you pass the year"

Chihiro smiled. She knew she didn't have to study, her grades were always low but it never mattered, she always passed the year.

They arrived at the school gates and Chihiro turned round to Misha and said "Il see you in class, there's something I have to do" she knew Misha wouldn't question what.

She walked over to the football pitch and to the boys getting a game in early before school started. Most of them lived football. She spotted Yuki easily. His white blonde hair shinned in the morning sun and he was elegantly tall, running around the pitch effortlessly. Chihiro stood at the side waiting to be noticed. Boys always noticed her.

It didn't take long for Yuki to see her and come running over. He knew she was there to speak to him.

"Chihiro, how are you?" he said with formality and a softness which made his voice sound perfect and one you could listen to for hours.

"Im fine" she replied as she gazed into his dazzling blue eyes. "Ive got answer for you."

"You certainly take your time" he grinned cheekily in reply

It had been a while. 5 days since he'd left her a white rose at her desk with at note asking her to the dance. All the girls had been jealous saying how romantic he was and how she had to go with him.

"I had to think" she replied

He didn't ask what about, he had a feeling he wouldn't get an answer anyway. Chihiro was a very mysterious girl, but that added to her appeal he thought

"Yes" she said and walked away

Yuki stood there with a cocky smile on his face for a moment before running back to the game.

It was always that way, the cutest and most popular people in the school always went to the dances together. Of course Misha was the prettiest girl in the school everyone knew but she never dated since she thought none of the boys she met were good enough for her, but second best was no bad thing for Yuki.

* * *

The day passed uneventless for Chihiro. She sat her test and knew she wouldn't have failed it but not done her best either.

"Sooo Chi your going with Yuki to the school dance" said Misha as she bounced up next to Chihiro as they were walking out of school at the end of the day. "it's the hottest gospi all round school"

Chihiro blushed "Well yehhh, I thought why not, I mean its not like Haku is going to come back from the spirit world just to take me to a dance" she laughed

"Ah yes true, well anyways your going to need a new outfit so that means shopping!" she giggled and got out her dads credit card.

Chihiro threw her a look saying you know I can't afford new clothes

"Think of it as an early Christmas present" misha smiled.

After and 2 hours of shopping they'd finally found the right outfit. They'd decided against a dress as that was too typical and Chihiro wasn't typical, and gone for extremely short demin shorts which would be worn over black tights, found a gorgeous deep purple top with a plunging neckline that loosely clung to her tiny figure which was brought in at the waist by a large silver belt. Then to perfect the outfit some stunning silver shoes with a 6 inch killer heel.

The end result was that Chihiro looked incredible.

"Remember to come round to mine before the dance so I can do your hair and make up okay" grinned Misha

"Yeh will do" Chihiro smiled back "oh and misha thank you sooo much for all of this yeh"

"aw don't worry your worth it hun" and with that Misha gave Chihiro a quick hug and bounced off to talk to some boys who had been eying her up for the past hour.

* * *

Back in her room that night Chihiro tried on her new outfit. 'Wow' she thought 'I really do look good in this. I wonder if Haku would like it' she giggled.

That night she dreamt of a white dragon and a green hair young man whispered to her 'Chihiro you looked beautiful, il see you soon my darling'

* * *

**review pleaseee **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres chapter 2. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed last time. Seriously good and bad reviews are welcome as this is my first fic so I know its not going to be perfect. I know this took so long to get up but I seem to only write well when I have exams and I seem to write insted of revise, so since Ive got next 2 months of exams expect a lot of updates lol. I think this fic may end up quite short tho, cause I know where I wana go with the story but cant think of anything interesting to happen inbetween it, you know, so i think im just going to keep it short and sweet, but then again ive no idea how long that will be so... we'll just see what happens. **

**But anyway heres chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi you, we need the big bath cleaned out, got a guest coming in who's gona need it!" yelled the Forman to a boy with green hair.

Things had been tough for Haku since he had got his name back and gone to Yubaba to get his freedom.

She'd flipped when she realized she didn't have control over her henchman anymore, but by her trickery she'd managed to keep him at the bath house for another 7 years, and during those 7 years she'd made things tough for him.

No longer was he a top dog, but been sent down to do frog work. But he didn't mind as it meant being able to see Chihiro again one day.

Physically he hadn't changed in that time, except he'd lost that cold look in his eyes, but that was Chihiro's doing, but mentally he was strong, a lot stronger than he'd let on to anyone and he been working hard on his magic to be able to cross over into the human world and appearing to Chihiro in her dreams.

Now he had one nights work left before he was free, and with that thought he happily went to scrub the filthy bath tub one last time.

* * *

As the lamps went out Haku didn't bother going to bed like everyone else. He calmly took off his work clothes, walked out the front gate and went to the edge of the lake, without once looking back.

He watched the sunrise rise and the lake drain away as it did ever day and he prepared himself for the spell to allow him to cross over into the human world. It was going to take a lot of physical and magical strength for him to do this, as he had to create a human body for himself in the human world.

He closed his eyes and muttered the words needed and then it started. Immediately he felt his energy being drained away as he willed his spirit form into a human form. Pain seared throughout his body as he felt his being change to one with more substance. His limbs became heavy and when his eyes opened everything was dull and colourless. But it was done. Finally he could cross into the human world and see Chihiro again.

He laughed to himself at how pathetic and usless this body felt. As a spirit he'd felt alive and connected to the world, but now he felt dead and lifeless. He knew he'd limited his magic usage aswell as this weak new form would easily be destroyed if he pushed it too much. 

At least its only temporary he thought. The spell he would use to find Chihiro was rather basic so he knew it wouldn't take long.

And with that thought in mind he stepped down into the empty lake and made his was to the human world.

* * *

Chihiro awoke that morning with a strange feeling. Her thoughts at first went to something was happening with Haku but then she realized it was more a strange feeling in her stomach.

'Oh no' she thought 'I'm going to be sick' as she rushed into the bathroom.

When she finished heaving over the toilet she wondered what was up with her. She couldn't be pregnant as she had never even had sex. And it wasn't food poisoning as all she ate yesterday was an apple. Infact she was surprised she had managed to throw up anything with her lack of eating. Then the coughing started. She'd never experienced anything like it. She just kept coughing and coughing, until finally she stopped and gasped for air, that was when she saw the blood in her hand she'd coughed up.

'That can't be good' she thought. 'I best go to the doctors, but it can wait until tomorrow I think, I mean it's the dance tonight and Misha will be coming over to do my hair and everything. Il worry about it tomorrow.' 

* * *

Meanwhile Haku was struggling. This new human body was tough on him. Everything was such and effort now. Walking left him breathless and exhausted and he hadn't even attempted the location spell yet.

'Damn these humans and this world' he thought. Seriously the sooner he found Chihiro and took her back to the spirit world the better.

He'd arrived outside the forest into the town. 

'Now the location spell'

After a few minutes of concentration and exhaustion he'd located her only about a quarter of a mile away.

'Good, any further and I'm sure this pathetic body would collapse'

And he set off towards Chihiro.  


* * *

"Chihiro hunnie would you mind popping to the shop for me I need a few groceries and I'm too busy right now to go myself" Chihiro's mother asked as she entered Chihiros room. "Oh Chi you don't look so good right now!"

"Don't worry I'm fine mom" She replied.

"Look if you don't feel up to going to the shop for me right now that's fine don't worry"

"No I'm ok honestly, infact the fresh air will do me good"

"Well if your sure heres the list and some money"

"Ok thanks see you in a bit"

Chihiro quickly threw some clothes on and ran out the house. As she walked out the front door and down the street she noticed a small boy on the other side of the road with dark green hair and when he turned and looked at her she saw he had dark green eyes aswell.

'Just like Haku' she thought and smiled to herself as she continued down the street.

Meanwhile Haku stared in disbelief at the young woman that was undoubtedly his Chihiro except not the Chihiro he remembered. As she turned and looked at him he braced himself for her reaction but she merely looked away and smiled. 

Haku was shocked. After all that and she didn't even recognize him and then the fact that she had grown up while he still had the appearance from when they first met.

He groaned, what was he going to do now!


End file.
